A Summer's Day
by EccentricBrit
Summary: Just a simple Summer day, every one of the sun's rays gracing the area with vitality, bringing out the best in people on the year's warmest days. (Some Rayman and Ly.. I'm uncertain of where i want it to go but this is the first short chapter.. almost sets the scene i guess)
1. Chapter 1

Rayman rested his head tiredly against a tree trunk, hands limp and lightly flexing on the grassy verge. One could not even bring itself to wipe the perspiration from his brow. Eyelids lifting with effort, dark blue eyes lazily taking in the panting Ly cooling off on her back, chest rising and dropping raggedly. Her hair was dishevelled, the noticeable harsh exhales reflecting her competitive side… she didn't like to lose against him. Usually a neutral being, when with him she showed a different side… one which he liked.

He had always been confident with his abilities… she knew that. He was selfless like any guardian should be. However, Rayman had this air of confidence… it wasn't obnoxious but it made Ly want to prove him wrong with the best of her ability. He teased her after all, pretending to brag of his speed and the next minute a race ensued. Her unrelenting determination made beating her a physical challenge, an enjoyable one nonetheless.

He had won. Only just. Rayman had been sprinting, having saved 'his best till last' when he had tripped over an exposed root and had to scramble up to his feet before Ly passed him. Though tired, he had let a prideful smirk cross his lips before letting himself slide down the trunk and rest at the foot of the tree.

Lightly he ran his tongue over his bottom lip, the surface being dry, thankfully not cracked. Keeping an eye on Ly, he lightly stood and began to step towards her, trying to keep the smirk off his face. "Hey... Ly... wanna get a drink?"

"Sure." She said simply, breathing now composed but eyes remaining closed, a ray of sunlight making her skin appear to glow and her purple locks shine vibrantly. When she did sit up, her tailed flicked, perhaps involuntarily, almost as if it was relishing the warmth the sun radiated.

The nearby lake was still, all the more tempting for him to disrupt its tranquillity.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sooooooooooo… spark of motivation hit me like a freight train today… so I went straight to my laptop and began to write and edit this fic... second part… third part will be here when it gets here!_**

 ** _I apologise for my.. as ever.. slow update speed.. but it been bit like this for 3 years with my account XD I get aggressive writers block.. and if it not that then its life in general..._**

 ** _Oh and just saying... don't do disclaimers enough but.. any characters I write about (except OC's of course) are not of my own creation.. Pfft I wish I was nearly as good at character creation :) Heh in my...dreams_**

 ** _Please enjoy the chapter :)_**

* * *

A gentle breeze was so light the clouds barely inched across the sky, their vivid if distorted reflections cast over the lake's surface. Rayman well aware of the day's heat.

".. Ain't it warm?" Rayman prodded, facing Ly, appearing slightly lethargic, hand trying to shield his eyes from the sun's glare.

"Indeed. It's wonderful… only the lack of breeze does make it hard for me to breathe a little."

Rayman tilted his head, "I suppose the air is a little thick... to breathe... but it's pleasant. Tolerable since there is a lake nearby.."

Ly didn't verbally respond this time, simply rising to her feet with care, as if she was walking on ice or egg shells. She approached the lake, eyes beginning at her feet before wandering out lazily, like her eyes were lapping up the sight of the water. She barely moved her head, glancing both left... then right. Only her toe, was dipped into the large expanse of water, recoiling quickly.

"Cold?" Rayman inquired with a mischievous smile, an idea firmly planted in his mind, though he wasn't sure if Ly was oblivious to what he would do. She usually judged people well, knowing their actions before they could even think of it. This made him briefly reconsider whether doing this would work… but this sort of thought processing never deterred him. He went on regardless, quietly confident.

"A little... but.. perhaps refreshing if you plan to escape the oppressive heat." She suggested, nearly still with the exception of her tail, which had a mind of its own. It no longer was coiled up, keeping close to her lower back. It now was nearly straight, lightly swishing, its tip nearly touching her ankles.

"Sounding tempting to me... ya love to swim as much as me, Ly."

"That I do..." Her words contradicted her movements, her body seemingly devoid of any... excitement. This unnerved him.

"Ly... you wanna take a dip then?"

Ly nonchalantly played with her hair, feet firmly in place. Almost reluctant to the idea. Her tail reflected this change, coiling around her thigh in a sign of… perhaps anxiety. He couldn't be sure why but he wanted to help- it was his disposition after all.

Rayman swore he sensed even less air, garments lightly sticking to him. He found his feet shuffing closer, till he found himself directly behind her, hand lightly placed on her back, still a little on guard.

"... Would you care to get in first?" She so innocently asked, something in her face hinting something but he didn't have much time to pick whatever it was up, like it was possible in a few minor seconds, as she spun behind him... pushing him into the lake with a snigger.

Rayman could not mentally prepare for the shock of the chilling water. He could not contort his body to give a more graceful dive. He certainly could not turn his head fast enough to register her almost evil laugh as he fell into the lake. The Guardian slammed his eyes shut, lips firmly pressed together to avoid any inhalation of the seemingly endless expanse of water around him. A shock to the system would usually result in a gasp, especially dangerous in water. 'Curse you Ly… you had me right where you wanted me.'

His ears barely picked up muffled laughter, his limbs felt heavy which in turn made him feel oddly helpless. At least for that moment in time… he found that floating in water made him want to relax, the heaviness of his limbs would disappear and he'd just enjoy feeling briefly sealed off from the rest of the world, senses having a cloud shrouding them. But it wasn't one of those times in which he wanted to cut himself off from the world. He wanted to be the one to push Ly in a lake and get a good laugh out of it, from them both.

He cursed his own empathetic nature momentarily, before attempting to swim upwards and get a mouthful of air. He was going to get her in return, with a little bit of cunning on his side.

Rayman took in a huge, desperate breath as his nose and mouth broke first out of the water, the rest of his head following rapidly. His vivid blue orbs focused on the body lied on the ground, ears finally cleared of water to fully hear his guffawing companion. His senses finally held a clarity which he missed underwater. "Ly!"

More laughing ensued, resulting in a small eye roll from Rayman, the small body for a few seconds racked by a few harsh coughs. "Ly…. What was that for?"

He watched Ly sit up, face alive with mirth, and a smile greeting him. The small amount of annoyance he had about being pushed in melted instantly, Rayman himself chuckling slightly. It was all in good jest...however he would still be getting his 'revenge'.

* * *

 **AN- Oh and don't you worry too much about Ed/Athena... Got a oneshot called Jealousy nearing a conclusion... dunno if you peeps will like how it goes at first (if you think Edward and Athena are made for each other... Screw forbidden love and all that XD)**

 **But as the name suggests... Ed ain't happy.. and we know he won't leave this issue alone so I hope you enjoy the kinda possessive behavior of our favourite riddle spouting rogue**

 **-ACF**


End file.
